A Very Potter Musical: Discovered
by TheatreGeek12
Summary: Dumbledore, being interested in some new Muggle things, has come across A Very Potter Musical on the internet. Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Snape,Draco and the twins all gather inside of Dumbledore's office to view the musical.
1. Intro

Harry found himself inside Dumbledore's office once again. What Dumbledore wanted to tell him, he had absolutely no idea. He hadn't discovered anything out of the ordinary recently, at least nothing he was willing to tell Dumbledore about. He was about to stand up and observe Fawkes, but then he heard footsteps.

Harry spun around, expecting to see Dumbledore. Instead, he saw the bushy-haired girl that was his best friend, Hermione. She looked quite nervous.

"Oh, hello, Harry. What are you doing here?" She asked politely. Harry could tell by the way Hermione asked him that she thought that Harry had done something to get into trouble, and she was roped in.

"Professor Flitwick told me Dumbledore wanted to see me. He let me in. Not quite sure what for." He said. Hermione nodded quickly.

"The same thing happened to me! I wonder what we're up here for... Oh dear! What if he wants to EXPEL us?" Hermione said nervously. Harry sighed. It was true, he had no idea why he was in Dumbledore's office, and why Dumbledore wanted to see Hermione and him, but he doubted that it was to be informed of their expulsion.

More footsteps came up the stairs. Four forms of red-headed boys and one fiery girl arrived in the office. It was Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny. Fred and George looked absolutely happy, but Ron looked irritated. Ginny's cheeks turned a tad pink when she caught sight of Harry.

"Do you three HAVE to come along with me?" Ron said, annoyed. Fred and George gave their brother a grand nod. Ginny looked at the ground, embarrassed. Ron sighed. However, his face seemed to brighten up when he saw Hermione and Harry.

"Harry! Hermione! Did Flitwick-"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said at once.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants..."

"No doubt he wants to congratulate you on your outstanding achievements at this school, Ronnie." Fred said.

Ron turned to Fred.

"Really? You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, because you've done so much to help this school." George chimed in.

"Take for example, the driving Dad's car into the Whomping Willow..."

"Or the time you threw up slugs on the school grounds..."

"Or the time when you came out to the Gryffindor common n-"

"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted quickly. When all eyes in the room were on him, he shrunk a bit.

"Pisser." Ron remarked under his breath.

Hermione opened her mouth to share her theory of expulsion. However, she halted when she heard another person's voice, getting closer and closer. The voice was coming from the stairway.

"Stupid... Munchkin..." The voice said. Harry groaned. He knew that voice. Malfoy.

"What could Dumbledore possibly want with HIM?" Ron whispered. Soon they found out Malfoy wasn't alone.

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down." Said a monotone voice. Harry wanted to get out of the room that his two least favorite people in the world were now in.

"Dumbledore, where are you?" Harry thought.

Malfoy and Snape approached Dumbledore's office. Malfoy scowled when he noticed the Golden Trio's presence.

"Oh great. Of course. Where there's Dumbledore, there's sure to be his three favorite students in the world! Potter, Weasel, and Muddy." Draco muttered just loud enough for the three friends to hear. Hermione sent him a spine chilling glare.

Malfoy and Snape's presence made the tension in the room grow greatly. The twins had decided to impersonate Snape and put on their 'serious' faces. Luckily, the pressure in the room was relieved when they soon saw Dumbledore slip through a door and enter the room, carrying a device undetectable.

"Sir... What is that?" Ron asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled warmly at all the children.

"This is a Muggle device- Called a laptop, I believe." Dumbledore explained. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! My mum owns one." She said, recalling. Though Hermione didn't notice, Malfoy was glaring at the back of her head. All this talk about Muggles made him sick.

"Yes. I have brought this Muggle device to show you all- Yes, you too, Severus- something interesting I have come across on the Muggle device. Something strongly regarding each of you. Please, have a seat." Dumbledore said. They all took a seat in some of the plush chairs in Dumbledore's office, and looked at each other in confusion and concern. Others knew of their lives? Obviously people knew about Harry Potter's life, him being very famous, but people knowing about the lives of Hermione, Ron and Malfoy was concerning and a little frightening. Muggles weren't supposed to know of wizards and witch's existence! Ron shifted his weight in his chair. No doubt Muggles found out about the Wizarding World thanks to his fantastic car flying three years ago.

"Have you ever heard of a musical?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione's hand immediately shot up. Dumbledore chuckled.

"My dear, this is no class. You do not need to raise your hand to answer."

Hermione turned slightly pink, but spoke.

"Yes, Headmaster. I have heard of a musical. They are Muggle plays with music in them" She explained. Dumbledore nodded.

"Right as always, Miss Granger. Well, on this Muggle device, I have come across a musical that is about myself, Harry, Ginny, Severus, Draco, Ron and Hermione." He said. Dumbledore started up the laptop, and clicked on the first part of the musical.

"I have work to attend to in my office. I request that you all watch this. It's quite hilarious." And with that, Dumbledore disappeared into the doors of his office once again.

The remaining witches & wizards watched him go, and then silently turned their heads to the mysterious musical playing on the screen.


	2. Scene 1, Act 1

The remaining witches and wizards turned their attention to the screen.

**("A Very Potter Musical")**

"Merlin" Harry muttered as soon as he saw the title of the musical.

**(Actor Harry appears on the screen)**

Ron snorted as soon as he saw the actor playing Harry. Harry sent him a glare, though, he had to admit, he was a bit funny looking. He had a jet black afro, circular spectacles, and a red mark on his head Harry supposed represented his scar.

**(Actor Harry: Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.)**

Harry raised an eyebrow. How did these creators know about his life in the cupboard? More importantly, how did they know about the Dursleys?

**(Actor Harry: I can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightning scar to know they'll never, ever give me what I want.)**

Snape cracked the teeniest smile at that line. After all, it just went to show Potter really WAS like his father- spoiled and arrogant.

**(Actor Harry: I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys, here on Privet Drive. Can't take all of these Muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive.)**

"Like a BOSS!" Fred shouted. Everyone stared at him. Fred cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Continue."

**(Actor Harry: I'm sick of summer and this waiting around. Man, it's September, and I'm skipping this town! Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now! I gotta get back to Hogwarts!)  
**

Fred and George seemed amused by this line, but Severus was concerned. Why would the Headmaster find this entertaining? This musical was exposing all of their secrets! The Wizarding World could be in danger!

**(Actor Harry: I gotta get back to school! I gotta get back to Hogwarts! Where everybody thinks I'm cool!)**

"I don't." Draco said plainly.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said dismissively. He was too enticed by the musical to care what Malfoy had to say.

**(Actor Harry: Back to witches, and wizards, and magical beasts! To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts, it's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I'm going back!)**

"Well, at least he's not a bad singer." Harry said, looking on the bright side and smiling. At least that was one good thing about this musical.

"Oh, now you're complimenting yourself now, are you Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Harry spat. Malfoy frowned.

**(Actor Harry: I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'till we cry!)**

"Really? I thought with Granger tagging along, things would be a drag." Malfoy wondered aloud. Hermione glared at him.

"What part of 'Shut up' does your meager brain not understand?" She retorted.

**(Actor Harry: Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky! No way this year, anyone's gonna die!)**

Harry cringed at that line. Considering all the events in his previous four years at Hogwarts, that line was probably intended to be sarcastic.

**(Actor Harry: And it's gonna be totally awesome!)**

Everyone laughed at that line, minus Snape, however, Fred and George laughed the hardest.

"Toe-tally awhsum!" That imitated before bursting into another chorus of laughter.

**(Actor Harry: I'll cast some spells with the flick of my wand, defeat the Dark Arts, yeah, bring it on! And do it all with my best friend, Ron…)**

"That's me!" Ron squeaked.

"Hey, what about me?" Hermione wondered.

"Silence! Ron time!" Ron said, gazing intensely at the screen. He couldn't wait to see the way he was portrayed; he knew it would be g-

**(Actor Harry: 'Cause together, we're totally awesome!  
Actor Ron: Yeah, and it's gonna be totally awesome! Did somebody say Ron Weasley?)**

Ron's face fell to a very disappointed look. Ginny was giggling was quite hard. Hermione had a smile plastered on her face. Draco had fallen from his chair, laughing all the way down. He was attempting to insult Ron but was laughing too hard to do so. Only Snape remained completely calm. The twins were laughing and pointing at Ron.

When they caught sight of Ron's embarrassed look, they laughed even harder.

"Aw, is little Ronny-kins embarrassed?" Fred taunted in a babyish voice. Ron glared at Fred.

"Shut up you." Ron mumbled.

The students turned to look at the screen again only to burst into another round of laughter. The Actors of Ron and Harry were doing their floo powder motions. Even Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

**(Actor Ron: It's been so long, but we're going back. Don't go for work, don't go there for class.)**

"And you STILL expect to do good in school?" Hermione said in frustration to Ron. Ron shrugged.

"Don't care if I do good, passing is my only goal." Ron told her. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Ron was a great friend, but he really needed to brighten his view on wizarding education and see how amazing it truly was.

**(Actor Harry: As long as we're together…**

**Actor Ron: Gonna kick some ass!)**

"As usual." Ron added. He and Harry high fived.

**(Actor Harry & Ron: And it's gonna be totally awesome! This year we'll take everybody by score, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm!  
Actress Hermione: But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass our O.W.L.S!)**

Hermione's entrance WOULD have set all the teenagers off in another obnoxious and chaotic chorus of laughter, however, Hermione's sharp and somewhat frightening glare prevented the teenagers from doing so, and so there were only some suppressed giggles.

**(Actor Ron: God Hermione, why do you always have to be such a buzz kill?**

**Actress Hermione: Because, Ron, school's not all about having fun, we have to study hard if we want to be good witches and wizards!)  
**

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit at the parallel this musical presented to a similar lecture he had heard from Hermione many, MANY times.

**(Actress Hermione: I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart.)  
**

"It's true." Ron agreed. Hermione smacked him on the arm, not knowing whether to yell at him for stating she was frumpy or thank him for saying she was 'super' smart.

**(Actress Hermione: Check out my grades, they're 'A's, for a start!)  
**

"What are 'A's?" Fred wondered aloud.

"Maybe it stands for Awesome, as in 'Totally Awesome'!" George added.

**(Actress Hermione: What I lack in looks, well, I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome!)**

Hermione frowned. This musical was making a lot of jabs at her appearance… and it was slowly depleting her self-confidence as well.

**(Actress Hermione: This year I plan to study a lot.**

**Actor Ron: That would be cool if you were actually hot.)**

Some of the guys gave a snort. Hermione punched Ron's shoulder. Hard.

"Ow!" Ron said angrily.

**(Actor Harry: Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!)  
**

"Harry!" Hermione said angrily. Harry shrugged. It technically wasn't him saying it!

**(Actor Ron: And that's cool!  
Actress Hermione: And that's totally awesome!  
All Three: Yeah it's so cool, and it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around! It's like we're sitting in the lost and found! Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how! We gotta get back to Hogwarts! We gotta get back to school! We gotta get back to Hogwarts! Where everything is magic-cool!)  
**

"What a terrible rhyme." Hermione remarked.

"Could you do better, Granger?" Malfoy taunted. He just wanted to make her upset. Hermione looked him in the eye.

"Yes, actually. I would have rhymed it 'If we can't be wizards, then who'll?' Who'll as in 'who will'. Just telling you in case a dimwit like you couldn't fit that in their brain." Hermione insulted. Draco frowned. Okay, that was a pretty good rhyme, he had to admit it. Snape looked very perturbed. But the twins looked ecstatic.

"OWNED!" They both said, holding out their hands, expecting high fives from Hermione. But when she did not comply, they took them back disappointedly.

"Stick in the mud." George muttered.

**(All Students: Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, it's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think we're going back!)  
**

The part finally ended. Hermione got up, and hesitantly switched it to the next part.

Draco was a bit annoyed he hadn't made his entrance yet (if he had one, which he should). Little did he know, Draco would be quite surprised by his actor- or should we say actress' portrayal in the musical.


	3. Scene 2, Act 1

The students and Snape all sat back in their chairs as they watched the next part of AVPM.

_(Actress Ginny: Roooooonnnnnnn!)_

There was an audible noise as Ginny's hands collided with her face. She clearly wasn't happy with her portrayal.

"Oh no!" Ginny moaned. This was so embarrassing...

_(Actress Ginny: You were supposed to take me to Madame Malkins and use those sickles mom gave you for my robe fittings!  
Actor Harry: Ah, whos this?  
Actor Ron: Oh, this is just my stupid dumb little sister Ginny. Ginny, this is Harry Potter.)_

"I'm not stupid!" Ginny huffed at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes.

_(Actress Ginny: You're Harry Potter! You're the Boy Who Lived!)_

Ginny buried her face in her hands. This musical was NOT turning out well for her. Were they going to exploit her crush on Harry? How did they even know about it?

_(Actor Harry: Yeah... and you're Ginny...  
Actress Ginny: It's Ginevra!  
Actor Harry: Cool. Ginny's fine.)_

This was getting worse for Ginny by the second. Was she that bad with boys?

_(Actor Ron: Stupid sister! *claps hands over Ginnys head* Don't crowd the famous friend.)_

Ron chuckled a bit. Ginny sent him a glare, and he wiped his grin off immediately. Ginny sighed. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not as if it could get any worse. And trust me, you're not the only humiliated one here." Hermione told her.

_(Actress Hermione: Hey, do you guys here music or something?  
Actor Ron: Yeah, someones coming.  
Actresses of Pansy, Cho and Lavender: Cho Chang!)_

"Oh no." Harry groaned.

_(Actresses of Pansy, Cho and Lavender: Domo Arigato, Cho Chang! Gung Hey Fat Choy Chang! Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang!)_

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He had a feeling that if Cho saw this, she would not be happy with her portrayal. It was pretty racist.

Harry looked at the Asian girl he supposed was Cho. She was pretty. Then a terrible thought crossed his mind.

"Oh no... What if they know about-"

_(Actress Ginny: Who's that?  
Actor Ron: That's Cho Chang. That's the girl Harry's been totally in love with since Freshman year.)_

Harry turned beet red as his question was answered. Ginny looked down in disappointment and jealousy. Snape looked highly amused at Potter's humiliation, as did Malfoy, who was busting up.

"Chang, Potter? Chang? She is so out of your league it's hilarious you'd even pine for her!" Malfoy taunted before before bursting with laughter again.

Harry crossed his arms, wishing desperately for Snape to leave the room so he could hex Malfoy.

_(Actress Ginny: Konichiwa, Cho Chang, it is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley.  
Actress Lavender: BITCH I ain't Cho Chang!)_

Ginny turned red for the millionth time. Humiliation was coming her way once again.

Harry was confused. That wasn't Cho Chang? Then who was...

_(Actor Ron: That's Lavender Brown! (Claps hands above Ginny's head) Racist sister!  
Actress Cho: It's alright! I'm Cho Chang, y'all.)_

Harry realized the racism he'd been guilty of for assuming the role of Cho would go to an Asian actress. Cho was Chinese, after all!

_(Actor Harry: She is perfect.  
Actor Ron: Yeah, too bad she's dating Cedric Diggory though.  
Actor Harry: What? Who the hell is Cedric Diggory?__  
Actor Ron: Oh you know, he's just that guy... he's tall...  
Actor Cedric: *pushes everyone away* Cho Chang! I am so in love with Cho Chang!)_

Harry rolled his eyes. He felt the jealously he had previously felt for Cedric surge back through his body. This musical was really bringing out the worst in him.

_(Actor Cedric: Bangkok to Ding Dang, I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chaaaaang!)_

"Bangkok." Fred repeated.

"Ding - Dang". George chimed in.

"I think Cedric I know what Cedric wants to do with his Ding-Dang." Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. George nodded in agreement.

"Ba-"

"Mr. Weasley, if I were you I would NOT finish that sentence." Snape said sternly. Snape then turned his attention back to the screen. When he wasn't looking, Fred and George quickly stuck their tongues out at him.

Ginny gave a disapproving look towards her brothers.

"Oh, grow up." Ginny remarked.

_(Actor Harry: Hate that guy! I hate him!  
Actor Ron: So are we going to get those robes or not?  
Actress Ginny: Alright! Okay! I'm GOING!  
Actor Ron: GOD SISTER!  
*the four exit. Neville enters.*)_

"Hey, look, it's Neville!" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, Granger, I see that." Draco said, annoyed.

"Malfoy, I wasn't talking to you. And I was only pointing it out to those out of MY FRIENDS who didn't know."

"It's hard not to tell it's Longbottom by the chubbiness and overall idiotic look."

_(*Crabbe and Goyle enter*  
Actor Goyle: Present your arm, nerd!  
*Neville fearfully shows his arm*  
Actor Goyle: INDIAN BURN HEX!)_

Fred took out his wand in copy.

"INDIAN BURN HEX!" He said, pointing his wand at Ron's arm. But sadly, there was no effect.

"Damn." Fred muttered.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for attempting to use magic outside of class, and for use of foul language." Snape informed Fred emotionlessly.

"Well, you're no fun." Fred mumbled quiet enough so Snape could not hear.

_(*Neville shrieks in pain and falls to the ground*  
*The Golden Trio, accompanied by Ginny, enter*  
Actress Ginny: Are you okay?  
Actor Ron: Ugh. Crabbe and Goyle.  
Actor Harry: Hey, why don't you guys leave Longbottom alone, okay?  
Actor Goyle: WELL IF IT ISN'T HARRY POTTER. YOU THINK 'CAUSE YOU'RE FAMOUS AND ALL, YOU CAN BOSS EVERYONE AROUND!  
Actor Harry: No, I just don't think it's fair of guys of your size to pick on guys like Neville.  
Actor Goyle: Oh, well you know what I think? I think glasses *takes Harry's glasses* are for nerds! *breaks glasses* WE HATE NERDS!  
Actor Crabbe: And girls!)_

Harry, Ron and Hermione all leaned angrily towards the screen. It was not uncommon for a situation like this to take place in Hogwarts, and to them, this fight scene seemed quite real.

_(Actor Ron: *Hiding behind Hermione* You don't mess with Harry Potter, he defeated the Dark Lord when he was a baby!)_

"How brave, Weasley. Hiding behind your girlfriend." Draco taunted. Ron turned bright red.

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Ron said hotly, looking ready to strangle Draco.

_(Actress Hermione: Alright, everyone just calm down. *walks over to Harry* Occulus Reparo! *Harry's glasses fix themselves*  
Actor Harry: Woah, cool!)_

Draco was starting to get impatient. His two cronies were onstage, but where was he? Those two idiots were like headless chickens without his leadership.

(Actress Hermione: Now let's leave these baby childish jerks alone!  
Actress Draco: Did someone say Draco Malfoy?)

Question answered. His actor- or rather actress- had now appeared.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock as first, then he just laughed and pointed at the humiliated and upset Malfoy. Ron was doing the same. Hermione was trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. Even Ginny was cackling with laughter.

"Oh. Oh SPIRITS no." Draco said, still a bit shocked. He got up and paused the video.

"What the HELL is this?" Draco yelled at the computer screen, as if expecting an answer.

"I'll have you know that your portrayal of me is terribly wrong considering that I am more masculine then all of Gryffindors in this room combined, AND I do not have a piercing!"

"Mr. Malfoy, sit down. The muggle device does not speak." Snape instructed, annoyed. Draco hesitated, but eventually sat down, still very upset.

After she had tamed the laughter, Hermione got up and started to play the video again.

_(Actor Harry: Ugh, Malfoy, what do you want?  
Actress Draco: Crabbe, Goyle, be a pair of pips and go pay for my robes, will you?  
*walks around Potter*  
So, Potta, back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with the higher caliber wizard. *strikes pose*)_

"Hey, Malfoy, let me know when you want to get your nails done, and I'll take you." Ginny teased. Fred and George cracked up.

"Oh shut up, Weasley 2, 3, and 4." Draco snapped.

_(Actor Harry: Nice try Malfoy, but Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the world. I wouldn't trade them for anything.)_

Ginny looked down in disappointment. Excluded, once again.

_(Actress Draco: Have it your way. WAIT, don't tell me: Red hair, a hand-me-down robe and a stupid complexion. You must be a Weasley!)_

As much as he hated his appearance, Draco had to chuckle at that line. At least his clever words and intellect was still there.

_(Actor Ron: My God, lay off Malfoy, she may be a pain in the ass, okay, but she's MY pain in the ass.)_

"Wow, Ron, that really warms my heart."

"You're welcome, Ginny."

_(Actress Draco: Well, isn't this cute. It's like a little loser family reunion. Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. Luckily, next year, I'll be transferred to Pigfarts!)  
_

"You will?" Fred said excitedly.

"Finally! Malfoy will be gone!" George added happily.

"For your information, Weasleys, I have no idea what the hell Pigfarts is, so don't get too excited." Draco informed them.

_(Actress Draco: This year you bet, gonna get outta here! The reign of Malfoy is drawing near! I'll have the greatest wizard career! It's gonna be totally awesome!  
Look out world for the dawn of the day, when everyone will do, WHATEVER I SAY! And Potta won't be in my way, and then I'll be the one who's totally awesome!  
Actor Goyle: YEAH YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO IS TOTALLY AWESOME!)_

"Merlin, he's weird." Ron said after flinching out of surprise for Goyle's loudness.

_(Actress Hermione: C'mon guys, we're gonna miss the train!  
All Students: Who knows how fast this years gonna go?_

_Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!  
Actor Harry: Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!)_

"Get real, Potter." Malfoy teased.

_(Actor Ron: Oh no, that be way to awesome!  
All Students: We're back to learn everything that we can!  
It's great to come back to where we began,_

_And here we are, and Ala Kazaam!_

_Here we go, this is totally awesome!  
C'mon and teach us everything you know!  
The summer's over and we're itchin' to go!_

_Actor Neville: I think we're ready for, Albus Dumbledore!  
All Students: Aaaahhhhh_

_Actor Dumbledore: Welcooooooooooooooooooooooo-)  
_

"Dumbledore?" The students shrieked in shock. Even Snape looked bewildered. Draco shrugged it off.

"Figures. Their portrayal is spot on, considering how Dumbledore's old, which they got down with the beard, and loony, which they showed us with the weird looking shoes and flowers."

"Right, just like how your portrayal is spot on, Malfoy."

"Can it, Granger."

"You too."

_(Actor Dumbledore: oooommmee all of you to Hogwarts!_

_I welcome all of you to school! _

_Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool? _

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts! _

_Welcome hotties, nerds, and tools! Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts…._

_I'd like to go over a couple of rules. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'll be your headmaster here at Hogwarts. 'Spose you could call me Albus, of course… If you wanted detention. I'm just kidding. I'll expel you if you call me Albus._

_All Students: Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts,_

_To goblins and ghosts, and to magical feasts!  
It's all that I love and it's all that I need at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!  
Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends!  
To Gryffindor!)  
_

All the Gryffindors in the room cheered. Draco booed them.

_All Students: Hufflepuff!  
Ravenclaw!  
SLYTHERIN!)  
_

Draco cheered as loud as he could without possibly getting yelled at. Snape gave a polite clap.

_(All Students: Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts! Hogwarts!  
Actor Dumbledore: I'm sorry, what did you say?  
All Students: Hogwarts! Hogwarts!_

_Actor Dumbledore: I didn't hear you kids!  
All Students: Hogwarts! Hogwarts!  
Actor Harry: Man, I'm glad I'm back!_

_*end of number__)  
_

The seven students (and teacher) sat in silence for a few minutes. After a while, Draco broke the silence.

"….. What the bloody hell did I just watch?"

**Hello everyone! Sorry for going AWOL on this story for a while, it was tough figuring out what to do with Draco's reaction. I was considering having him faint at one point. :P Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am going to have the next chapter done in a few days!**


End file.
